More Than Just a One Night Stand
by RevengefulUchiha
Summary: READ FIRST: I may have started this a little weird, but I couldn't think of anything else to do. But.. This is an AU, SasuNaru. Sasu and Naru continuously fight like in the anime, but Sakura begins to have enough of their fighting, and insists Naru to hangout with Sasu. Things go wrong and Naru gets feelings for Sasuke.


"But Sakura-chan, I don't want to hangout with that jerk!" Naruto exclaimed, and grumbled, looking over at his best friend. "You two fight constantly, and it's getting on my nerves!" Sakura yelled at the blonde, then whacked him on the side of the head. "Ow!" Naruto whined, rubbing at the back of his head, then pouted childishly. "Just for once you two need to get over your issues. Just go over to his house, insist on talking.. And you know, maybe things will work out and you'll be friends. I already talked to Sasuke, and he took awhile to agree, but.. He said you can go over.. So, just do it!" Sakura insisted, while walking down the side walk, her green orbs shifting over to Naruto's. The blonde scratched at the back of his head, then sighed heavily. "Fine, fine, Sakura-chan..." Naruto mumbled, then folded his arms, keeping an eye on his sneakers. "Great!" She cheered, then smiled over at him, "Well, tonight at eight-thirty, go to his house okay? That's what he asked for, since he's been busy with work." Sakura said, while waving goodbye to Naruto as she ran inside of her apartment.  
Naruto raised his head, and looked up at the door closing. "Keh.." He huffed, then began walking to his apartment, to change into decent clothing.

They've been friends ever since High School, Sakura and him... But, Sasuke.. Was always his rival since the 1st grade, nothing would stop the two from continuously fighting about nonesense. When they finally graduated High School, a couple years later, Sakura started a karate class; Sakura helped out with the younger children, to help them learn the basics, while Sasuke and Naruto taught older kids. Being around each other, wasn't the highlight of their day, only because they would nick-pick at each other and start petty fights. That was the reasoning for Sakura's insistance came forth about them getting over their problems.

As Naruto approached his apartment after a couple blocks, he changed into a simple black long sleeve and regular jeans. After doing so, he sighed and dialed Sasuke's number. It rang for awhile, then he heard the line finally pick-up. "Do you want me to bring anything over? Like refreshments?" Naruto questioned, while looking at his shoes, while waiting for an answer. "Hn.. Sure, pick up some beer then come over..." Sasuke said over the phone, the sound of his voice was usual - low and no emotion, which angered Naruto. "Yeah.. See you soon.." Naruto murmured, then hung up the phone, then left the apartment.  
As he walked, his mind went over some of the pet-peeves about Sasuke, and how anal he would be.. Even the thought of him, really rialed up the blonde. Entering the nearby grocery store, Naruto went to the frozen section and opened the freezer door, grabbing a twelve pack, then headed pay for the beer. Showing identification and what not, then quickly left to leave to Sasuke's place.

After finally arriving to Sasuke's place, Naruto grumbled, and knocked on the door, then stood there waiting for the raven to open the door. Hearing the door knob jiggle a few times, Sasuke opened the door and glimpsed at Naruto, "Hn.. Come in..." the raven insisted then stepped back for the blonde to enter through the door. Naruto walked inside and took off his shoes, kicking them gently near the back of the door. Sasuke closed the front door, and walked to his living room, sitting on the leather couch of his. Naruto gazed over the living room, and put the bag that held the beer onto the coffee table, then sighed softly. It was quiet and felt horribly awkward. Why did Sakura make Naruto do this..? The blonde slowly sat down next to Sasuke, and kept his eyes on his feet. Sasuke narrowed his dark brown oculars over at Naruto, then sighed. "Hand me a beer, will you?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, sure.." Naruto said dryly, then removed the pack of booze from the plastic bag, then opened it up, handing Sasuke the can. Their finger tips slightly touched, which made them quickly withdrawl their contact. Sasuke opened the beer can, then took a sip of it. The blonde grabbed one for himself, and snapped it open, gulping some of the bitter alcohol.

After a few hours had passed, niether of them have said a single thing, except for Sasuke asking for another beer. They had gone through the whole pack; six each. Which Naruto was somewhat buzzed, and the raven was a little more drunk than Naruto, since he was taking shots of whiskey earlier. "Hnn.. So, are we going to talk or do you want me to get something else? Preferably whiskey.." Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow, with a blunt expression on his features. The blonde peered over at Sasuke, then slowly nodded. "Sure..." was his only answer. The stoic Uchiha stood from the couch, then headed for the kitchen. Grabbing a whiskey bottle from the fridge and then came back, sitting down. This time a little closer to Naruto...  
The raven twisted off the cap, and took a swig of it, then held it out to Naruto, gesturing to have some. Naruto sighed and took the bottle, chugging some of it. As the strong alcohol went down his throat hotly, Naruto almost choked which made Sasuke smirk widely at Naruto. "You dobe. Don't take such a big gulp of it.." the raven laughed drunkly then took the bottle back, shaking his head. Naruto grumbled and shot a glare at the other male. "Shuddap, teme.." Naruto hissed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, then took another drink of the alcohol beverage and sunk into his couch a little more.

After handing it back and forth, and getting wasted - that was when they began discussing over the whole reason why Naruto was there in the first place. "...Naruto... Let's just act as if we're friends around Sakura... Then we won't have to actually solve anything.." Sasuke suggested, with a drunken stupor. Naruto tisked at his suggestion, then ran his fingers through his blone spiky hair, "Keh... If we don't figure anything out, Sasuke.. Sooner or later we'll burst out of anger around her..." Naruto said, slurring his words. "Tch.. So what? I could careless, usuratonkachi.." Sasuke sneered, then snickered for no reason. "...Shut up, teme! I want to prove to Sakura-chan that I can be mature about things... For christ-sake's, I'm almost 23!" Naruto shouted, then hiccuped. "Geez... You're a mean drunk.."

"Yeah? And you're an alcoholic!"

Sasuke shifted his eyes over at Naruto when the other had said that.

"All you do, is drink at home.. Drhink when you're out! Always... Ever since the beginning of eigth-grade..." Naruto pointed out rudely, then shook his head, feeling dizzy afterwards. "Shut your God-damn mouth, dobe!" Sasuke shouted, then socked Naruto in the arm. "Why should I? You're the reason I'm here.. I wanted to be your friend... But you... You were mean to me..." Naruto grumbled then sighed. "Because you're stupid..." Sasuke told him, "Always have been... And very annoying... All you ever do, is whine and complain... Bitch about how tired you are... You piss me off...-" Sasuke went on and on, until he finally hit one of Naruto's nerves in which Sasuke noticed. "Why did I even come to think that we could solve things? You're drunk... And so am I.. This was... A stupid choice... To come here.. But I wanted to see Sakura-chan happy.." Naruto mumured, then looked down. Sasuke emitted a sigh, then his features softened slightly, as he glanced over at Naruto. The raven moved closer to Naruto silently, grabbing his arm, and gently taking Naruto's chin in between his thumb and index finger, making the blonde look at him. "The hell are you doing, Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted, as he flustered slightly and pushed at his chest. "..Naruto, shut up for once.." Sasuke whispered, as a very small touch of red ran along his cheeks. Naruto whimpered as the other inched closer, "Sa-Sasuke.. What-.." Before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's, his eyelids already closed before their lips even touched. The blonde's eyes widened while he felt frozen, and couldn't move. "M-Mmn.. Sa-Sasuke.." Naruto whispered in the kiss, as soon as Naruto's mouth opened, Sasuke's tongue forced itself inside, and rubbed against the walls of the blonde's mouth.  
Sliding his appendage all around, exploring the tanned male's inside, while Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, and could only let out small whimpers. "A-Ah.." The raven swirled his tongue around Naruto's, flicking against it. Sasuke slowly pulled way from the kiss, while saliva traveled from Naruto's to Sasuke's tongue. Breaking it the small string, by kissing and sucking at the blonde's neck roughly, while using the hand that held the other's chin moved Naruto's head to look up, so he could have more access to the smooth skin. "A-Aah... S-Sasuke..." Naruto panted lightly, as he was pushed down onto the couch, with Sasuke atop of him. Sasuke locking his legs with Naruto and holding his wrists above Naruto's head, continuously biting and sucking at the nape of the blonde's neck, forming a small hickey. "M-Mmmn.." Naruto moaned out, while Sasuke's hand switched quickly, one of his hands holding both of Naruto's wrists, and the other running up his shirt, feeling the warm skin. Pinching at the right nipple and began twisting it lightly, while raising the shirt all the way up to his collarbone. Beginning to suck at the left nipple, flicking his tongue against it viciously.

"Aaaahhh.." Naruto emitted another moan, as his back arched, feeling a hard-on in his own pants. Sasuke watched Naruto's reactions, while he flicked his tongue against the nipple fast, loving all of the moans escaping the blonde's lips, which turned him on as well and loving the way his skin tasted. Sasuke pulled way from the nipple and pulled Naruto shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. "Say my name, Naruto... Moan for me, loud..." Sasuke whispered seductively, while pulling his own shirt off as well, then unbuttoned and unzipped Naruto's pants, pulling both his boxers and pants completely off of the one beneath him. Naruto looked up at him nervously, as the raven ran his finger tips along Naruto's built chest. "Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto whispered hoarsely and bit at his own lower lip. Sasuke hand soon gripped at Naruto's member gently, then began to pump him fast. Naruto's eyes closed tightly while he moaned out loudly and bucked his hips. "Aaaahh.. Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in pleasure. Sasuke pumped him more with long strokes, then moved down and licked at the male's tip, then sucked on the tip gently. "M-Mmmn.. O-Oh yeah, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, and gripped at the couch which made Sasuke smirk. The raven's hand held the phallus at the base, then began slowly taking it into his mouth. Sucking on it lustfully and humming against it, to give a sensual vibration. "A-Aaaahh.." Naruto gasped out, beginning to lightly thrust in Sasuke's mouth. "Mm-mmn.." Sasuke moaned against and gripped at Naruto's hips, before pulling it out of his mouth. "Hnn.. You're so sexy..." Sasuke whispered, moved lifted Naruto's legs over his shoulders. "..Wh-What are you doing..?" Naruto whispered, while his heart beated fast in his chest. Sasuke quickly undid his pants then pulled them off completely along with his boxers. But before he penatrated Naruto with his length, he wanted to get his ass ready first. He leaned down near Naruto's cheeks, then opened them by using his thumbs, then lightly began to lick at the hole. "N-No.. Stop.. Not there!" Naruto shouted, and moaned loudly. The raven licked at it more then pulled his head away slightly, then pushed one of his thumbs inside. "O-Ow.." Naruto whined, and tears formed at the corner of his eyes. Sasuke began to finger it slowly and softly with his thumb, then once it opened more, he began wiggling his thumb inside against the walls, then pulled it out as Naruto groaned loudly.  
"Heh..." Sasuke glimpsed up at Naruto then grabbed Naruto by his ankles, and pushed them back, his feet by either side of his head. Sasuke positioned himself, as the tip of his member, rubbed against the hole lightly. "Sa-Sasuke.. Mmmn..." Naruto moaned softly and his face expression relaxed slightly. The raven smirked widely then pushed the whole length inside of Naruto with ease, "Ohh, Na-Naruto.." Sasuke moaned out softly, then pinched at Naruto's ass cheek gently. "Aaaaah! Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out, as Sasuke began to pound it in side of him unmercifully rough and fast. "Mmmn.. You feel so.. Aah.." Sasuke groaned and began thrusting hard and quick inside of the blonde, while some of their moans were at the same time. Sasuke quickly changed the position to where Naruto was on top, and straddling the raven's hips, while Naruto bounced fast and rolled his hips. Sasuke moaned loudly while holding onto the blonde's hips and cruelly pulled Naruto off then dropped him back on, which made Naruto cry out loudly. Sasuke grinded hardly against Naruto, then grabbed ahold of the blonde's length and began to stroke it fast and hard with every thrust. "Ha-Ha..." Naruto panted and gasped lightly while bouncing on the other, loving the bliss. The blonde began to feel his abdomen tighten, and feel himself about to climax which made his walls tighten around Sasuke's length. Sasuke moaned out at that, and even he was about to cum. Naruto bounced faster and harder, while moaning more. "I-I.. I'm going to cum, Sasuke!" Naruto blurted out, while moving faster. "Oh yeah.." Sasuke groaned out, then thrusted faster while pumping Naruto at the same speed. "A-Aaaahhh.." Naruto moaned as he came on Sasuke's chest, while Sasuke bucked one last time, Naruto rode out the orgasm while Sasuke did the same.

They both panted heavily while Naruto weakly got up, letting Sasuke's length slide out of him, "A-Aaahh.." Naruto whined as he sat at the edge of the couch. "Heh... That was.. Amazing.." Sasuke whispered breathlessly, while his eyelids closed and he began to relax. Naruto glimpsed over at the raven, then grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. "Why did you do that...?" Naruto questioned, staring at him curiously. "...Hnn? Because.. I wanted to, dobe.. But this doesn't change anything.." Sasuke murmured, then opened his eyes slightly glancing over at the blonde. "Doesn't change anything?! You just fucked me, teme! Of course it changes thi-" Sasuke quickly sat up and kissed Naruto on the lips, "Shut up, dobe.. We're both drunk.. And if you never knew, I am gay.. Seems as though, you are too.. Since you let me do it and I know you liked it.. Just think of it as a one night stand sort of deal.." Sasuke whispered, then ran his fingers through the blonde's sweaty strands. "Fuck you.." Naruto hissed, then pushed the other away forcefully then stood, grabbing his clothing and pulled on his pants. "You just did, usuratonkachi.." Sasuke smirked up at the other. Tears formed in Naruto's eyes, while slipping on his shirt, "Don't expect to see me tomorrow.. I'm not going to work there, ever.. Not with you there.. I'm done being around assholes like you.." Naruto muttered while wiping his tears away quickly. "What? Naruto, stop.." Sasuke insisted, and grabbed at the blonde's hand quickly looking completely dazed. "Don't fucking touch me!" Naruto shouted, while tears ran down his cheeks. "I don't even know what I'm saying right now, Naruto.. Just stop.." Sasuke pleaded, while holding onto the other's hand tightly. "No! You've already done enough damage... Just let me go.." Naruto demanded, while looking away.

The raven emitted a low sigh then released Naruto's hand, afterwards the blonde raced to the door and put on his shoes, then left the house. Naruto sobbed softly while walking down the sidewalk, shivering from the cold night. No, he wasn't heading for his apartment, he was heading for Sakura's place. After walking thirty blocks, Naruto knocked on the door loudly, "Sa-Sakura-chan.. Answer the door, it's me, Naruto..." the drunken blonde said against the door, while sobbing. Sakura slowly awoken and stumbled to the door, then opened it. "Naruto..? What.. What's wrong?!" Sakura asked worriedly, while helping the blonde into the apartment building and shut the door. Helping Naruto into the living room, and let him sit down onto the couch. "What's going on?" She questioned then glanced at her clock. "It's almost four in the morning.." She murmured, then sat down beside him. "I-I'm sorry..." Naruto began while trying to keep calm, "Sasuke and I.. Got wasted.. The-then.. We... We.." Naruto faded out, and bursted out into more tears. "Naruto... You and Sasuke.. What..? What happened?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "He..." Naruto gulped before finishing, "..And I.. Had sex..." He whispered shamefully. Sakura's eyes widened then she shook her head.

Thankfully, it wasn't back in High School when she liked Sasuke, or Naruto would be dead.. But, Sakura found someone else, and had been in a relationship for five years. "..Okay, but.. Why are you crying? Did he force you?" Sakura rubbed at the blonde's back gently. "...I sort of.. Let him.. But I wish I didn't! He told me that all it was to him was a fucking one night stand! And it wasn't going to change a thing..." Naruto hugged the pinkette tightly and cried into her shoulder. Sakura frowned then hugged Naruto back gently, and rubbed at his back more. "Naruto... You need to sober up.. I'll fix some coffee.. Just relax, okay?" Sakura insisted, then patted his back softly then went to the kitchen to fix fresh coffee for the both of them.  
Soon, Naruto relaxed completely and was done crying. Sakura brought Naruto a cup of coffee and handed to him, as she sat back down at took a sip out of her mug. "Th-Thanks, Sakura-chan.." Naruto whispered raspily, and took a drink of the hot coffee. "If you'd like, you can stay here, and sleep on my couch.. I don't want you walking home this late.. We'll figure everything out tomorrow. And I'm giving Sasuke a talking to." Sakura explained sternly while sipping more of her hot drink. After awhile, Sakura went back into her bedroom and slept, but before she did, she grabbed Naruto a blanket and a pillow to be more comfortable. The blonde quickly fell asleep quickly once laying down.


End file.
